Star Trek: Apocalypse
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: The Federation is gone, with the total assimilation of earth the Borg now seek to conquer the entirely of the alpha, beta and gamma quadrants including time itself, Picard with the aid of Elsa must find a way on ending their advance, but will it be enough? Or will everything be assimilated into the Borg's twisted version of their never-ending version of perfection.


_**Author's note: "Hello Frozen Fans and Trekkies alike! Before Frozen came out, I was watching Star trek mostly TNG and a bit DS9, fast forward years later I am playing Star Trek Online, fascinatingly fun game to play, if you've not play it yet, I recommend you do, Its the game for you! I won't spoil it but I will say, Don't miss out on it, alright enough ranting about it, for a very long time I wanted to write this crossover between Frozen and Star Trek, that was years ago, so after five long days of research, planning, plotting and giving my absolute best, this is the very first chapter! An important note, if you are expecting anything from Star Trek Picard or Discovery, I really suggest you look elsewhere, this chapter has the little elements of Picard only from the first episode, but done better TNG style, there is more I am very eager to share more, **_

_**Before you start reading, go to Youtube and find the theme song of First Contact, the song perfectly represents this first chapter!**_

_**For hardcore Frozen Fans, You're going to love this story, I am certain you will, Kristoff, Auhohallen and the elements, the mystery of them is solved here! You may be surprise on what you're about to read! **_

_**Without any further delay, lets dive in, into the LIGHT!"**_

**Chapter One: Where no man has gone before.**

The political climate of the Federation over the years changed, inspired by the heroic action of lieutenant commander Data, inspired by his sacrifice, prompted Starfleet into extensive research, with hopes of future androids mimicking Data assisting in various operations aboard ships, not as a slave race, but one like Data none was more suited than admiral Picard himself along with vice admiral Riker leading the ambitious project.

News spread quickly throughout the Federation, the majority of the member worlds fiercely opposed the idea of a newly synthetic race, others threatening to separate altogether, the Federation council found itself divided, internally some potential Starfleet cadets resigned in protest, some choosing willingly to forgo their careers entirely.

Years went by swiftly despite the fierce opposition after the blood, sweat and tears the opportunity arrived, tasked with the mass evacuation of Romulus this was moment Picard had dream of, however something dark over the horizon was brewing, over the years gain significant strength, now found it was the right time to strike.

Both admirals Picard and Riker entered the conference room, their ambitious plan having caught the attention of the highest echelons of Starfleet Command, there before them stood commander and chief Kirsten, fleet admiral Janeway on the right and fleet admiral Jelico on the left and commander Geordi La Forge.

"Jean Luc, take a seat, there is a great deal we must discuss of this ambitious plan." Said Commander Kirsten.

"Tell me Jean Luc, is everything going according to plan? Is everything optimal, are the androids ready to take on this monumental task? Janeway asked with optimism.

"They are, after repeated trials, tests and errors, Riker and I are confident of their ability to perform with their optimal parameters."

"Very well, commander Geordi, what is the status of the armada?" asked admiral Janeway.

"The armada is fully operational! An armada of ten thousand galaxy ships should evaluate the majority of Romulan population."

"Excellent! Ready the crew, they will be leaving shortly."

"Vice admiral Riker, can you confirm what admiral Picard is saying is true?" asked Kirsten.

"Yes, I can, I wholeheartedly agree with admiral Picard, some tinkering in ensuring they stay within their programming~"

"Tinkering admiral Riker? Did you not say they were ready? Are they ready or not?!" Riker cleared his throat, the memory of him conducting combat drills in case of a war with the Cardassians broke out, left him nights of body ache and occasional visits to sick bay.

"They made progress overtime, but their behavior currently are close to the behavior of teenagers, obedient most of the time and stubborn, they come in a package~"

"Teenager? Input into them compliance, remove their rebellious nature, get it done!"

"Admiral~" Picard wave his hand, restraining himself looked elsewhere.

"Admiral, with due respect, that's removing one vital part of their brain, the aspect they developed in timely fashion, they're fully sentimental… therefore, what you ask cannot be done."

"Jean Luc, this task was given specifically for you, given your history of commanding both the Enterprise D and E, you know first hand what the Romulans are capable of, the androids~"

"Synths."

"The Synths needs to be compliant, Starfleet is putting heaps of trust in you, lieutenant commander Data was a fine commander, but these Synths, I can't give you my vote of confidence, the Romulans squandered their chance in redemption time and again, by stabbing us in the back with deception and trickery! This rescue operation is a waste of time and precious resources!"

"You know, my encounter with the Borg left me thinking they were monsters nothing more, I consulted with my senior staff on using him to infect the collective using a powerful virus, all were in agreement except doctor Beverly Crusher, who disagreed with me, she convinced me Hugh had a chance of redemption."

"Where is he, Jean Luc? You can't predict what he will do next, or if he is secretly working for the collective, a Borg is a Borg! They won't stop till this universe are assimilated~"

"Ahem! Admiral Jelico, I remind you, watch your tone! Admiral Picard, how ready are the Synths?"

"Ready as I am to do what must be done!" Vice admiral Riker smiled; however, the meeting was not over yet.

"Admiral Picard, your progress will be closely watch by Starfleet, if we feel at anytime this rescue operation is not worthy, we WILL pull the plug, and you tender in your resignation."

"Now just wait a second, you can't~"

"Vice admiral Riker, truly if you value your career, you will remain silent, in fact I find no better person than yourself to be our personal liaison, Picard, the command of the Enterprise F is yours!"

"Admiral Riker, take command of the Leviathan, make sure Admiral Picard gets to Romulas by any means, for this joint effort, Admiral Jelico is hereby place in charge of this operation, he is going to ensure every Romulan is properly evacuated."

"Dismissed!"

The Leviathan being a sovereign class cruiser, second only to the Enterprise F, had undergone extensive refit, outfitted with the new heavy phaser lance cannon, fitted with new type thirteen thirty phasers arrays coupled with two fore quadruple arrays, ablative armour, both secondary deflector also secondary shields, furthermore, it was three times the size of a normal sovereign, installed with a large hangar capable of carrying five Prometheus and five Defiant top of the line escorts.

Starfleet over the years assemble the armada of ten thousand Galaxy class ships, specially outfitted for the purpose of evacuating tens of thousands romulan civilians, given the time constrain even the massive resources pour into building these ships, however, standard crew requirement was reduced to three thousand, allowing more room for civilians, now aboard the ready room of the Enterprise F, thirty minutes before the operation began, Picard and Riker ready themselves knowing this operation will be one for the history books.

"Ten thousand ships, the estimate number of the ships at full capacity leaves us a total of, one hundred and eighty billion romulans! The evaluation won't take long!" Riker said enthusiastically.

"Indeed, it won't, still, we are endeared in relocating them in colonies suitable for this massive population."

"Our universe is vast, plenty of class M planets to go around."

"I see what you are getting at, some of them are uninhabited, that can be a good place for the colonists to settle and call home."

"Let's make sure history remembers the name, Enterprise!" said Picard passionately, Riker grinned, before walking out of the ready room, then again, the meeting was far from over, Picard has no idea he was about to head into the unknown, a blinding light flash across the room momentarily, before Q appeared, Picard had known Q for the longest time, usually taking the form of a human, once he distrusted Q referring to him nothing more than chaos incarnate, but over the years regarding as a guide, still no where close to being regarded a friend.

"Almirante Picard! Come give me a big hug!" said Q jokingly, Picard was no mood for Q antiques.

"What is it you want Q?!" demanded Picard.

"My, my, my Picard, you'd aged, what was it? Older and wiser they say, certainly you look the part!"

"Q, what is your purpose here?"

"Jean Luc, human history is fascinating! D-day, Pearl Harbour, but Dunkirk… intriging, you're attempting the impossible."

"What do you mean? Answer me." Q jovial mood slowly darken, fix his gaze on him.

"You are not alone you know, what you were, and what you are about to become, will always be with you."

"The Romulans, rescuing them… will it affect humanity?"

"Jean Luc, the answer lies in the here and now, what you do will change history, you are about to embark into the unknown, shall we begin?"

'What? Q! Wait~" But it was far too late, snapped his fingers, bathing the room instantly in brillant white light before receeding, Picard found himself on the main bridge, taking a quick around, his crew focused on their own work, his first officer notice something wasn't right about him appraoched him.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"What is the status of our present course and speed?"

"Warp seven sir, the romulans are safety on board, Starfleet has ordered us to any uninhabited class M planets."

"Romulas, is the planet still intact?"

"We barely made it out sir, the supernova nearly took along if we didn't warp out in time, but we did detect one unknown signature from~"

"Sir! The unknown signature has decloak! I am reading… wait, they are hailing us!" Picard recongise the shape of that ship, it was the Verity, the once white hull replaced with jet black borg implants throughout the ship.

"Onscreen!" The screen flickered, showing one black humanoid coming into view, Picard couldn't believe his eyes, Locutus fix his gaze at his counterpart. Picard knew Locutus being a cybernetic machine neither capable of any emotions or feelings, once he was Locutus leading the invasion of earth, their mission to assimilate earth into the collective, the hive mind of the Borg conciouness, only to be saved by his crew.

"Picard, lower your shields and prepare for assimlated."

"If you are truly who you claim to be, you will know, I will not comply."

"You WILL comply! Your defensive capabilities are no match for us, your culture will adapt to service us, resistance has been, and will be futile!" Two Borg Unimatrix's decloaked, follow by five thousand tactical cubes, two thousand five hundred, Tal Shiar adapted Khlinae battlecruisers and two thousand five hundred Tal Shiar adapted Mandukar destroyers.

"Sir! Incoming message from Starfleet Command, I am attempting to compensate for the interference." Said B-four, similar to the heroic deceased android Data, B-four was a quick learner.

"To all Starfleet vessels… the borg… have returned… earth spacedock… under… destroyed! Losing too… many ships… Borg coming from… gateways… Iconians assimilated… retreat to nearby…"

"Incoming hail from the Behemoth sir!"

"Split the transmission."

"Attention ready torpedo bays and load every weapon! The Borg wants us assimilated? We will give them hell before we go down!"

"Sir! I am getting multiple reports from all decks! The romulans, they… they were… assimilated…" it wasn't the Enterprise F alone, similar reports flood in from all ships.

"Picard, we will add your biological distinctness to our own!"

'That will be the day!" cutting transmission, thought of a way to prevent the Borg from reaching the bridge, but it was far too late, the lift doors open, ten assimilated Borg tactical drones emerged taking the crew by surprise, both B-four and his first officer tried defending him, but they were both shot by the immensely powerful plasma cannon, killing them both instantly, the rest of his senior officers were assimilated, being surrounded by drones from all sides, leaving him no choice but to surrender, that was when the impossible happened.

The ship shook knocking the Borg back, Picard saw appearing before him a ninety-forty's Thomson sub-machine gun, picking it blasted the Borg with intense hatred and fury, their heavy armor proved useless against bullets, one by one they fell to the ground, the ship's control's activated by themselves seemingly by some supernatural power.

"Picard to all decks, status report."

"We barely made it sir, the assimilated Romulans are dead sir, you won't believe it, but their implants just exploded."

"Attend to the wounded, we will get to the bottom of this phenomenon."

"Sir! The warp core is powering up by itself, our chief engineer is dead, I can't shut it down, the controls are… I am locked out!" Picard heard a clear distinctive voice like a whisper.

"Be at ease Jean Luc Picard, the destination you shall head is safe from the Borg, they cannot go where you are going, wherein what you cannot see with your eyes, you shall witness the unseen in the fullest glory!" Every ship save for the Borg ships.

Finding themselves being maneuvering facing the luminous wormhole, every ship lost helm control the gravity pulling them in, the Borg attempting to intervene tried using their tractor beams only to be met with one massive shock wave, knocking out their systems shutting every vital system temporarily.

Picard watched as they flew pass multiple stars, planets, galaxies but what he was not aware, he was about to enter a world where no man has gone before, a world, where the impossible becomes possible and everything he knew will be turn on its head, the Enterprise F gaining more speed travelling so fast it was off the scale, the armada reaching its final destination found themselves absolutely engulf in a brilliant golden light, admiral Picard close his eyes, opening them briefly.

"Admiral Picard, are you hurt?" Fleet Admiral Jelico approached him, scanning him any injuries.

"I'm alright, where are we? Q? What's going on here?" taking a quick look around, they found themselves standing on an white platform, seeing what look like part of a gigantic snowflake, beyond them stood numerous humongous crystal pillars, they began to glow releasing powerful energies of white light into the cloudless luminescent sky above.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" hearing a female voice, turning their gaze seeing a great pillar of fire struck the platform, within the fire was one female figure, rising to her full height absorbed the flames into her, wearing a glowing white dress, covered by a long golden overcoat that touched the floor, her radiant face glowing fiery light, her pupils emitted a fiery red glow burning with the power infinite suns, along with her golden-brown hair double braid back, the crown she wore resemble that of a phoenix, her gaze turn towards them.

"I am Anna, Prime Phoenix Queen! On behalf of the Infinite Eternal Kingdom of Elsedria, Welcome!" Both sensed the fire burning in their hearts warming them, unlike ordinary fire, this fire was gentle and assuring.

"Where is this place?" Picard asked curiously, there was something about her that reminded him of Q.

"Admiral Picard! I waited a long time to meet you, your exploits are legendary! Where are you? You are in my home, the home of the gods!" Their eyes flew wide open in shock and awe.

"Are you… a goddess?"

"Goddess?" Anna laughed, "I've transcended above godhood, I am levels way above high godhood, I'm a PRIME! The goddess of all goddess, I'm immortal! Limitless in power and I can make anything I want, watch this!" Fire rose from her palms taking a form of a bar chocolate, taking a bite, she made another one passing it to them both.

"This is incredible! Better than any chocolate I tasted on earth!" Jelico said, from that point on made it his purpose on getting to know all he can of this world.

"My sister is coming, she has been dying to meet you both, but specially for you Jean Luc, listen to what she has to say." Before any of them spoke a word, what can be describe as a loud horse noise sounded from above, they looked up, coming down from the cloudless sky, both the rider and the Nokk clothed in luminous white light.

The rider clothed in white from head to toe, her brilliant snow-white dress shimmering, nearly similar that of Anna's, only the light radiating from her much stronger, her eyes cascading with power of innumerous snow-white stars combined into one, Picard felt he was looking straight into the eyes of eternity herself.

"_Welcome admirals Picard and Jelico!" _her voice sounded like a mighty waterfall at the same time being compassionate, Picard felt another fire encompassing the already existing fire in his heart, the weight of her elder sister's glory far surpass hers.

"_I am Supredriex Prime Elsa! Queen of the gods! My power… infinite! Every dimension, parallel dimension, every alternate universe, including my universe are ONE! The past, present and future, time, space also matter are mine! The Primordial powers of fire, air, earth and water, the great powers of the boundless universe reside in me!"_

The Phoenix Queen's power vastly prodigious, second only of the Prime Supredriex's whose power can only be describe in one word, supreme above all.

"How? That's not possible~" Elsa cut Jelico off, simply stretching out her hand, conjuring a snowball, throwing it above them, the snow split itself apart within seconds, showing them three huge galaxies, Elsa clasp her hands together, the three galaxies clash into each other, in a split second, became one galaxy.

"AMAZING!" said admiral Jelico, what he witness will forever be burn into his mind.

_Picard, I sense guilt consuming you, I've arranged a special guest who wants a word with you, here he is!" _

"Jean Luc!" Picard recognized that voice anywhere, turning to see his father.

"I was wrong about you, Starfleet has been most gracious to you, an admiral? You made a name for yourself, in the process made me proud!"

"Starfleet is gone…"

"Oh?"

"They are all gone! The Federation, Starfleet, the Borg… the Borg took everything, I wanted…I tried so hard to stop them! They were too strong… I… I failed them… I failed YOU!" Picard's father embrace him, not able to hold it any longer, cried a river of tears.

"Jean Luc, you did everything you can, there was nothing you could do to stop them, the Borg always find a way to return, you can fight them, or surrender yourself to your shame…"a tiny tear roll down Elsa's eye, Elsa wipe it off with her finger, absorbing it approached Picard.

"_The Borg, for years planned the invasion of the alpha quadrant, they kept their silence remaining under Starfleet's radar, quietly building their strength, after years discovered and assimilated Iconcian technology, once their technology was fully integrated, by then, their numbers were in the billions, using gateways they bypassed earth's defenses, earth has been completely assimilated."_

"Elsa here will provide you with what you need most, her power transcends beyond your perception, do what you do best Jean Luc!" His father placed his hand on his son's shoulder one last time, before walking straight into the light.

"_Picard, the remnants of Starfleet dwells under my care and protection, the Borg continues their conquest throughout the alpha quadrant, going back guarantees assimilation… stay in the sanctuary I have made, there's much I need you to do." _Elsa gave Picard what look like a Starfleet com badge, taking it teleport both admirals from her presence.

"What's next for them Elsa?"

"_You are about to see it Anna! We only just begun!"_

_**"Frozen fans, now will be a good time to play the song Show Yourself! Chapter 2 is coming up soon! Trekkies, prepare for a new adventure you never thought possible! Review, Like or Follow, as it inspires me to write faster!" **_


End file.
